Jade's Admirer-Oh and Beck
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: Okay. I, Beck Oliver, do NOT care that that so called new kid winked at Jade. Jade is MY girlfriend. Jade likes ME. He's just another kid. Right? I have nothing to worry about! *discontinued*
1. The New Kid

Beck's POV

My girlfriend, Jade, and I entered the cafeteria together, hand in hand. As usual. But something was off. It was different. All of a sudden it hit me-none of the girls were staring at me.

None of them.

"Beck? Beck! HELLO BECK?!" Jade yells waving her hand in front of my face. I shake my head. "Huh? Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

Jade makes a face. "I didn't say anything. You're not sitting down. What's wrong?"

"Oh." I sit down lamely. "Well it's just that...uh...it's sorta embarrassing."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Please Beck. Don't be a buttcheek. What happened?"

"Um...none of the girls are staring at me."

Jade laughs. "Wow. I thought something tragic happened. HA!" I roll my eyes. "Seriously. It's true though, you have to admit it," I point out.

She shrugs. Soon, Andre and Robbie show up. And Rex. Apparently, Rex gets very offended if we don't include him.

"Hey man. Where's Tori and Cat?" Andre says to me. I shrug. "I don't know. Hey do you notice something different?" I ask him. Jade shoves me playfully. "Ignore him. He's just upset because none of the girls are looking at him," she says to him.

"I'm not upset," I insist. Jade shakes her head. Ugh. Jade's always getting jealous about other girls staring at me. Especially Tori. I mean, I guess I was a little attracted to Tori at first. I even tried to kiss her. But I swear, not anymore. I just think of her as a friend.

Soon, Tori and Cat come up. Andre clears his throat. "Hey," he says. They don't reply or look up. They stare at their reflections in their compact mirrors. "Hey," he tries again. Nothing. Then finally Jade yells "HEY!". They finally look up.

"What?" Cat asks. I raise my eyebrows. "What's going on?" I ask. Tori giggles. "You know that new kid? Justin?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "No. Is that why you guys are so worried about your appearance?"

Cat nods. "He is just SO cute. All the girls are totally in love with him. He's like a better, blonde, cuter version of Beck."

I laugh. It's just too funny for some reason. Andre starts talking to Tori and Jade to sing back up for him, when suddenly, Tori looks up.

"Oh. My. Gosh. There he is!" Tori says excitedly. We all look up.

A dude with blond hair walks towards the cafeteria. *******Okay AUTHOR'S NOTE: guys just imagine him as Jason Dolley.*** All the girls stare at him. I don't get what the big deal is. He looks normal to me at least.

"Whoa. HOT." Jade murmurs. I glare at her. She rolls her eyes. "What? He is cute, you gotta admit it." I shake my head and mutter something unintelligible and go back to eating. Stupid new kid.

Suddenly, someone shadows over me. I look up and see the new kid behind me. I turn and look at Tori and Cat. They're making googly eyes at him. It's sick. "Hi Justin!" they chorus to him. He nods and smiles at them. They giggle. Yuck.

He turns his attention to Jade. "Hi," he says. "Hey," she replies. He gazes at her. She shifts in her seat, looking uncomfortable. Weird. She never looks uncomfortable.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" she asks. He grins. "Huh. Was I staring? Sorry. You're just really cute."

She blushes. I feel so confused. She NEVER blushes. Except when I first asked her out. And he called her CUTE? What?

He smiles wider. "Catch ya later." He walks away.

"Oh my GOD. I cannot BELIEVE this," Tori declares. Jade shrugs. "Eh. Whatevs."

I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Am I jealous? I think about it. Yes. I am jealous.


	2. Some Wink

**Okay this is my first story and I'm sooo happy you guys like it! Thx for the reviews. Please review more! I need suggestions! Thanks for the people who already reviewed. Enjoy! xxx**

Jade's POV

Beck, Andre and I went to Sikowitz's class together. We sat at our usual seats when Tori and Cat entered, squealing and giggling. Strange. Who's ever this excited to go to class?

"What's up with you two?" I ask as soon as they sit down. They look at each other and squeal again. Yuck.

"Justin just said hi to us before class!" Tori tells us. Beck and I exchange a glance. Really? Well at least now Tori will stay away from Beck.

"Really? That's all he said?" Andre teases. Tori rolls her eyes. "Please. We wouldn't be so excited if that was all he said."

Cat nods in agreement. "Yeah! He asked us about Jade and if she-" Cat was interrupted by Tori clamping her hand over Cat's mouth.

"What? Huh? He asked about _Jade_?" Beck asks in disbelief. I wince my eyes. "Is this true Tori?" I demand.

Tori shrugs. "Yeah. He told us not to tell anyone. He was asking if you had a boyfriend and then I told him that you're dating Beck and then he nodded and walked away."

I was about to ask something when suddenly, Robbie popped out of nowhere with Rex. He looks around and frowns. "There's no space for us."

"Then go away," I say. Beck glares at me. "Be nice."

I shrug. "Well there's some empty seats at the back over there."

Robbie sighs. "Man, can't you be cooler so they can actually SAVE us some seats?" Rex asks. Robbie shakes his head at him and walks away.

Finally Sikowitz comes in-with Justin behind him. Sikowitz scans our class. "Hello boys and girls! I would like to introduce you to Justin. He will be joining us for the rest of our school year. I expect everyone to treat him with respect and to welcome him with open arms."

"Hi Justin!" all the girls swoon, including Tori and Cat. I roll my eyes.

"So Justin, where would you like to sit?" Sikowitz asks him.

All the girls start talking at once.

"Justin there's an empty seat here!"

"Justin, come sit with us!"

"Justin there's a seat over here!"

Sikowitz ignored the girls. "Well, there's an empty seat by Robbie," he suggests.

"Yeah, come sit with us," Robbie says.

"Uh, no thanks." Justin turns and locks eyes with me. My knees start feeling wobbly. What is WRONG with me?

"I wanna sit with her," Justin tells Sikowitz. Sikowitz shrugs and waves his hand letting Justin know it was okay.

"Uh, there's no empty seats over here," Beck calls out, sounding...hopeful?

"That's okay! He can have my seat!" Cat says gleefully. "Um..I guess I'll sit by Robbie."

She gets out of her seat. "Cat!" Beck says in exasperation. She turns to look at him. "What?"

He shakes his head and looks down at his lap. I stare at him. Why is he acting so weird?

Justin mouths a thank you to Cat and sits in her seat while Cat takes a seat beside Robbie.

I turn to look at Justin when he turns to stare at me. And then he does something which makes me blush even more than I had this afternoon in the cafeteria.

He _winks _at me.

Beck's POV

She and Justin start staring at each other when Justin WINKS at her. HE WINKED.

I look away as soon as I see her blush.

Okay so he winked at her. BIG DEAL. Jade is MY girlfriend. She likes ME. She doesn't like him. It's okay. I have absolutely nothing to worry about. NOTHING.

No matter how much the tiny voice inside my head says it does.

Justin's POV

I wink at her. She blushes. Wow. I thought it was going to take more to charm her.

Then suddenly I see Beck shifting in his seat. Hm. He must have seen the wink. He's the reason I can't get her. He's the reason she might not be interested by me.

Unless I charm her enough. And talk to her.

It is so _on _Beck Oliver.

**Okay guys so whaddya think? Please review. They help me be more motivated to write more chapters. Hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Thanks for readng! xxx**


	3. The Confrontation

Jade's POV

"Beck! Hello?! I'm _talking_ to you! Get off of your phone!" I yell at him.

We're at my house and all he's doing is going through his phone. It's irritating me way too much. Ugh.

He looks up. "What?"

I sigh. "I was talking to you! You aren't paying attention to me."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, my bad! I guess you should talk to Justin because he pays SO much attention to you."

I stare at him. "What? Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Justin?"

He sighs. "Maybe I am! Because you make NO effort to tell him to stop paying attention to you," he shouts at me.

I smirk. "Please. You have no reason to be. You never make an effort to get Tori to stop paying attention to you! Now you're getting mad at ME because he apparently likes me? I barely even talk to him and you know it!"

He sighs again. "Ugh fine. I'm sorry."

"Duh," I say.

He laughs and pulls me to him. He gently kisses me and I get lost.

"Ahem," someone says behind us. We quickly pull away from each other and see my mom standing a few feet away from us.

"Sorry Mrs. West," Beck apologizes. Mom smiles at him and frowns at me. "It's okay Beck. Just...never mind." She walks away.

I whine as soon as she goes. "No fair! How come it's always 'It's okay Beck' and for me it's 'Jade, give me your computer'?" I complain.

He laughs and pulls me into another kiss. And I get lost in it again.

Beck's POV

The next day, I pick Jade up from her house to go to school. She smiles as she steps into my car.

"Hey Beck."

"Hey Jade."

We kiss for about 10 seconds and pull apart. "Okay let's go," I say.

As soon as we walk inside the building, I see a crowd of people around Jade's locker. Jade gives me a confused look. I shrug at her, equally puzzled.

Jade walks to her locker. I follow her.

"HEY LOSERS. GET AWAY FROM MY LOCKER!" Jade yells. People start backing away as soon as they hear her. Well, except for one person who was standing in front of her locker, facing us.

Justin.

Jade looks at him confused and gives him a small smile. "Hey. Um, what are you doing? What was going on in front of my locker?" she asks, uncertainly.

He smiles back. "Eh. Why don't you see for yourself?" He moves away.

Jade and I gasp.

Her locker was decorated with black and purple streamers. Her name was spelled out with blue and teal letters. Their were a bunch of scissor stickers around the edges of her locker. It looked great.

I hate Justin.

Justin's POV

Ha. Ha. HA.

In your face Beck! He even looked impressed by my artwork.

"Wow. How did you know that I like scissors?" Jade asks.

I shrug. "Sources." Sources meaning that Robbie kid's weird puppet.

"Well yeah. But she already has her locker decorated," Beck points out, sounding desperate.

Jade shakes her head. "Well yeah. But I love this new design. Thanks Justin."

I smile at her. "You're welcome."

She stares at me and I stare back at her. Her eyes are probably what I like best about her. Besides her tough personality. And her control. And her love of scissors. And the colorful streaks in her hair. And her smile. And her-

"Ahem. We should probably get going, Jade," Beck blurts out, interrupting my thoughts. Jade seems to be waking up from a daydream. "Right. Okay let me just get my stuff. Thanks again Justin."

I grin wider. "No problem."

While she takes her stuff out, I peek at Beck. He's staring at me, obviously not caring if I know that he's looking at me. I stare back but he doesn't seem intimidated. He seems irritated and angry.

Then suddenly he grabs my arm and leads me to the janitor's closet. He closes the door and looks at me again. I gaze around, uncomfortably.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I know what you're trying to do. I know that you like Jade."

I smile in relief. "Well, of course. Are you jealous Beck?"

His eyes flash. "I mean it. Stop trying to make Jade like you. It's NOT going to work."

I roll my eyes. "Instead, it's making you jealous."

He clenches his fists. "I'm serious. Stay away from Jade." Then he opens the door and walks away. I look after him.

He goes to where Jade's standing, in front of her locker. Then unexpectedly, he starts kissing her. I widen my eyes. Huh?

Then they finally pull apart. He takes her hand and guides her to their next class. I look after them. He looks back at me with a smirk on his face. I glare at him. He kissed her in front of me on purpose. Who does he think he is?

He's dead.


	4. A Party Invitation

**So I read the reviews. Wow! You guys are SOOOO sweet.**

**So yes I will continue this fanfic. YAYYYY!**

**But I really want to ask you guys one thing: What's the use of reading this if you aren't going to review?**

**But eh whatever. I'm really glad you guys liked this!**

**Well here's a chapter.**

**Oh and DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, unfortunately. Otherwise, you guys wouldn't have to read Beck jealousy fanfiction. You'd watch it.**

**But yeah. Continue. Read.**

Beck's POV

The look on Justin's face? PRICELESS. HA!

The kiss? Even better.

I think Justin finally knows that Jade and I are together. No worries. Everything is back to normal.

Justin's POV

I'm basically pouring out all of my problems out to Sinjin. Man, he seems pretty weird, but he's a good listener.

"What do I do? I really like Jade!" I groan.

Sinjin thinks for a moment and then his eyes widen. "Oh, I know! How about you host a party and invite Jade and all of her friends to it? And then, serenade her. In FRONT of Beck."

I think about it. "In front of him?"

Sinjin nods. "I'll keep him busy and make sure that you get to serenade her."

I raise my eyebrows. "Who said that I'd invite you?"

Sinjin shrugs. "Then I won't help you."

"Fine, but how am I going to serenade her?"

Sinjin and I both think.

Then suddenly Sinjin yells "I know!"

He quickly tells me how. I grin.

"Okay, I'm in. Make sure it goes according to plan."

Sinjin nods.

Beck will be sorry.

Jade's POV

_Flash forward to lunch_

Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I clench my fists.

I hate it. I HATE IT when people tap me on the shoulder. I turn around, fully prepared to yell at whoever is behind me. I gasp when I see who it is.

Justin.

"Oh, hey Justin." I relax. At least it wasn't Tori or anything. And...I kind of like Justin. Not as a boyfriend. Only just as a friend. But...I kind of might be just a teensy bit attracted to him. He's cute, he doesn't give up, and he's not afraid of me.

Maybe Beck does have a reason to be jealous.

But whatever. I do love Beck. I'm just a little attracted to him. I don't actually _like_ like him.

Justin smiles at me with his blinding smile. "Hey. So I'm having a party on Saturday night. Do you guys wanna come?" he asks.

I smile. "Sure."

Tori and Cat giggle. "Yeah," they say at the same time.

Andre nods. "Okay."

"Does 'you guys' include Rex and I?" Robbie asks.

Justin nods.

"Then alright!" Robbie says, excitedely.

Justin turns to Beck. "How about you, Beck?" he asks. Justin has a smug smile on his face and I can't help wondering what's going on.

"Fine," Beck mumbles. He glares at Justin. Justin smirks.

"Okay. Bye guys. See you Saturday. Bye Jade," Justin says.

"Bye," I say.

I turn back to my friends. "Beck what's wrong?" I demand.

"Nothing." He avoids my eyes.

Ugh, why is he being all distant again?

Beck's POV

What just happened?

Justin just invited my girlfriend to his party, and not to mention all of my friends. They're all going. And now, I have to go too to make sure he doesn't make a move on Jade.

I hate my life.

Justin's POV

Ha. Beck thought that one little warning was going to stop me?

He's wrong.

He's coming now too. Well, I'll think of something to wow Jade.

I will make Beck pay.

_Sneak Peek into next chapter_

_He leans over and kisses me. Ir feels nice. Gentle._

_Nice._

_Suddenly, the door opens. I'm not sure who it is. It's too dark._

_The person gasps. "What are you DOING?"_

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH. Don't cha just LOVE cliffhangers? Well when I'm writing it. Not when I'm reading it.**

***Hears a knock* Hang on a minute. *Looks to side and sees a bunch of fans with torches and knives***

**AAAAHHHHHHHH *Runs* DON'T KILL ME!**

**I will update soon. Promise.**

**Review please. I know this is a little stupid but reviews do motivate me to write faster.**


	5. Rude Much?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger last time. Well actually I'm not. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Well here's a chapter.**

**Beck: Can we go now?**

**Jade: Should I punch her?**

**Me: You guys know what to say!**

**Justin: Ugh fine. She doesn't own Victorious or any of the characters. Ya happy?**

**Beck: What's he doing here?**

**Me: Ermmm uh...don't forget to review! And favorite! And follow!**

Jade's POV

We were at Tori's house. All of us. Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and I.

"So what do you think I should wear to Justin's party?" Tori asks putting out three dresses in front of us.

"One, two, four," Cat counts. We all roll our eyes.

"Cat, you forgot three," Andre says.

"Oh." Cat giggles and recounts. Tori shakes her head. "Whatever. Come on, just help me decide what to wear!" she begs us.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe you should wear a trash bag over your head. It'll make you look better," I suggest. Beck glares at me. "Be nice, Jade." I roll my eyes again. Gosh, why does he always take _her_ side? He tries to kiss her, defends her, and always gets mad at me whenever I say something to her. Seriously, it's not like I pick on her for no reason. She tried to steal him away from me.

Tori turns to Andre and Robbie. "Well? What do you guys think?" Tori asks. They shrug. "We're guys. We're not really experts on dresses," Robbie explains.

Tori groans. "Really? Come _on_! I just want to look nice for Justin!" Andre bursts out laughing. "Really? You're doing all this for _Justin_?"

Tori turns to glare at him. "Yeah, got a problem?" she taunts. Andre shrugs and holds his hands up in surrender. "I really don't think we should go to Justin's party. I mean, that guy is kind of a show off, don't ya think?" Beck says.

Everyone turns to look at him. "What?" Tori says.

"He is _not _a show off," Cat defends.

"I want to go to his party!" Robbie complains.

"Bet there's gonna be a lot of cute chicks," Andre says.

"He's actually pretty cool if you ask me," I point out.

Beck glares at me. "Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" he demands. I blink, surprised. "What? I'm not defending him."

He crosses his arms. "'He's actually pretty cool if you ask me!'" he mimicks. "What is that?"

I roll my eyes. "That's not defending him. I'm just saying that he's pretty cool."

He scowls. "Whatever."

All our friends ignore us. A typical Beck and Jade fight.

Soon, we get to go home. Since Beck is my ride, I follow him to the car. We haven't said one word to each other yet.

He drives in silence. It's really awkward. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Beck, what's wrong?" I finally blurt out.

He shrugs, keeping an eye on the road. "Nothing," he mumbles. I roll my eyes. Ugh.

Suddenly a thought comes into my head. "You're not still jealous, are you?" I say before I can stop it. Oh well. I see him tense up.

"You're _still_ jealous?" I ask, in disbelief. Another awkward moment in silence.

As soon as I'm getting ready to punch him for ignoring me, he speaks up. "He decorated your locker. He invited you to his party. He obviously likes you. What do you expect, Jade?"

"Beck you have no reason to be jealous."

He scoffs. "Are you sure? You're defending him _all_ the time!"

I cross my arms. "Beck, for the last time! That wasn't defending! I was just saying that he's pretty cool."

"Yeah, that's TOTALLY supposed to make me feel better," Beck says, sarcastically.

I shrug. "Well, he is! Beck, I told you. You have no reason to be jealous. I like _you_, alright?"

He shrugs back. "Whatever." He doesn't say anything else and drives in silence. I slump in my seat and cross my arms. I look outside, feeling annoyed and bitter. Gosh, _he_ gets to enjoy when I get jealous. _I_ try to enjoy it and he gets mad at me. I mean, it's normal for me to get mad. I always get mad but then I usually let it go, but him? He always holds grudges and no matter WHAT you do, he'll hold it against you.

Finally, he reached my house. I got up and slammed the door. But I didn't go up to my door. I stood near his car and wait.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I look up and see Beck's eyes gazing at me. He pulled me into a hug and I bury my face in his shirt. I breathe in his scent and cling to him until he finally lets go.

He smiles at me. "Okay now go." I nod and walk to my house, feeling a little better.

Beck's POV

Jade is right. I mean, it's not like she likes him. No matter how much Justin tries, she'll always like me. I guess I should just sympathize with her now. I mean, I used to get mad at her for being all jealous, and now...well I know how it feels.

_Flash forward to Sikowitz's class._

"Okay class! We will be doing a play!" Sikowitz announces, holding a jar. A few students groan at the back. I don't actually mind doing a play. I really like acting.

"Now, this will be a ROMANCE play. And you ALL will be participating in it. Now, in this jar are the characters. I'm going to come around to all of you. You will have to close your eyes and pick a piece of paper and read it. That will be your part in the play. Now, let's get started!" Sikowitz says.

He comes around to us and ends up at me. I look to the other side and move my hand inside the jar. I pick it, and read it. "Vincent. Brother of Melissa," I read.

Sikowitz nods. "Okay! Now let's see...Cat! You're next!"

Cat smiles and picks a piece of paper once he walks over there. "Maria. Girl who loves Gareth." Sikowitz nods. "Okay. Basically you're the girl who tries to steal Gareth away from Melissa. So you're the bad girl."

Cat's mouth drops open in shock, but Sikowitz moves on to Robbie. Robbie picks a piece of paper and reads it. "Joanne. Sister of Melissa." Robbie widens his eyes. "Uh, Sikowitz. Can I pick another one?"

Sikowitz shakes his head. "Tori and Jade had to play a couple once! You can't be a sister?" Robbie opens his mouth to protest but Sikowitz already moves on to Tori. Tori reads her part. "Cassidy. Sister of Gareth." Sikowitz nods and moves on to Andre. Andre reads his part. "Drew. Best friend of Gareth.

Soon, Sikowitz moves on to Justin. Justin fishes around the jar and picks a piece of paper. "Gareth. Love interest of Melissa." He nods. "Cool."

A bunch of girls start squealing and start talking about how they hope they're Melissa.

"Will there be a kissing scene?" a girl asks Sikowitz. He nods. "There will be TWO kissing scenes." They start squealing again. Justin doesn't seem to notice.

Finally, it's Jade's turn. Jade fishes around and picks a piece of paper. She widens her eyes in shock.

"What is it?" Sikowitz asks. I feel my ears ringing. I just _know _what it is. But I don't want it to be true.

"Melissa," Jade finally says. "Love interest of Gareth."

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS, DON'T YOU? **

**Okay I know you guys are like "Where's the kissing scene?" Well, it's not here yet. But IT WILL BE.**

**I'm sorry. But whatevs. Review?**

**BYEEEE**


	6. Hate That Kid

**Okay I know y'all are like "WHERE DID YOU GO?"**

**I had tests and stuff and I've been kinda busy lately.**

**I also had a serious case of Writer's Block for this fanfic.**

**I thought I knew where this was gonna go, but now, I'm not so sure anymore.**

**But I don't wanna leave it unfinished. I'm still gonna try to make more chapters, but I can't promise that they'll be good.**

**I know that this chapter is kinda dumb, but I'm just trying my best.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I feel a smile forming on my lips, as soon as Jade announces her part. Yes! This is just TOO good to be true! Jade is going to have kissing scenes with ME!

Beck widens his eyes and glares at me. _You're dead_, he mouths.

I grin wider. I glance at Jade and wink at her. "Hey, Melissa!" I call out, teasingly.

She looks at Beck and then at me. She finally gives me an uncertain smile.

Beck wasn't looking happy about it.

He glares at me. "Sikowitz!" he calls.

Sikowitz turns. "Yes, Beck?"

"Uh, I don't think Jade wants the part for Melissa."

Jade whips around. "What?"

"What?" Sikowitz frowns.

"Of course I want the part," Jade hisses. Beck rolls his eyes. "You can switch parts with Tori or something."

Jade scowls. "I want the part, Beck."

"Well, I guess it's all 'me, me, me' isn't it?" Beck retorts.

Jade widens her eyes. "What? What are you TALKING about? I just want this part, Beck."

Beck scowls. "Well, I don't WANT you to play this part!"

"Why?" Jade demands.

"You have to ask?"

"God, Beck! You don't have to be so SELFISH."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"Just because you don't want me to play Melissa, doesn't mean _I_ don't!"

"Ahem," Sikowitz clears his throat. It's suddenly awkward because of Beck's outburst and their fight. I glance over to their friends. They look like this always happens. They don't seem surprised or anything.

Beck slumps in his chair and glares at me. I glare back. Ha. This just PROVES that Jade wants to be my love interest.

Let the show begin, Beck.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's POV<span>

"What is WRONG with you?" I yell at Beck as soon as we're outside the classroom.

He glares at me and leads me to the janitor closet. He shuts the door and faces me.

I cross my arms. "Well?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What did I do?"

"You WANT to do the kissing scenes with him, don't you?"

"What? No I don't! I'm just happy that I FINALLY got the main lead instead of Tori! And I don't have to be HER love interest!"

"Just quit the play."

"Beck, no."

He glares at me. "Jade."

I cross my arms. "NO."

"Fine. I'll talk to Sikowitz myself."

"If you do ANYTHING to sabotage this play, I'll kill you with toilet paper!" I warn him.

"Just QUIT the play."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No. Oh wait! I mean yes! I mean, wait! Argh!"

I giggle. "Ha." I stalk out of the janitor's closet, in triumph. Beck follows me, silent, but obviously angry. I go to my locker and he gives me a long, hard, cold glare.

"Jade. Seriously."

"WHY are you so against me being in the play?" I demand as I shut my locker. We walk to Lunch together.

"You know why."

"NO I DON'T."

He whispers, "Justin.".

I can't help but grin. "Jealous much?"

He scowls at me. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I shrug. "You enjoy my jealousy. Now, I'm gonna enjoy yours."

"I'm not jealous!"

"You said you were last time!"

"Well, not anymore!"

"Liar."

"Look, just quit the play. If you don't want Tori to get your part, I'll recommend Cat or someone to do it."

I feel a surge of anger. "Beck, you are SUCH a jerk. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Why don't you quit? Do you WANT to kiss Justin?"

"I never said that! I just want the part. Regardless of who plays Gareth. Why don't you ask Sikowitz if YOU can be Gareth?"

"Sikowitz is never gonna say yes. Plus, you really think Justin would back out?"

I clench my fists. "Well, I'm still doing the play, whether you like it OR NOT." With that, I walk toward our table, with Beck trailing after me.

Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Cat are already sitting there. They seem to be waiting for us. I walk over to my usual seat and sit down. "Hey."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tori yells.

"What?"

"YOU GOT TO BE JUSTIN'S LOVE INTEREST!"

"Are you jealous 'cause I got the main part?" I feel a smile forming on my lips. I barely notice Beck taking his seat.

"NO, I'm mad because YOU'RE JUSTIN'S LOVE INTEREST!"

"What's so good about being that kid's love interest?" Beck mumbles.

I ignore him. Whatever. If he wants to be like this, than he can. Why does he get to enjoy my jealousy when I can't enjoy his?

"But he's cute," Cat says. "Ugh, why do _I_ have to be the bad girl? Jade, you wanna switch?"

I feel a surge of anger. "Unless you wanna find yourself bald tomorrow morning, NO."

"You guys are fighting over Jade's part, when I have to be a GIRL!" Robbie argues.

"Well, how about Beck? He has to be his girlfriend's BROTHER," Andre laughs. "That's funny, right?"

Beck glares at him. I raise an eyebrow. Andre stops laughing. "Nevermind."

"Look, you all got good parts. Just 'cause you didn't get to kiss Justin, doesn't mean they're all bad!" Robbie explains. "At least you guys don't have to play a girl while being a dude."

"You're a dude?" Rex says.

"Rex!" Robbie complains.

"Can we just stop talking about the play?" Beck snaps.

"Fine!" Tori yells.

"Okay," Cat says.

"I didn't do anything," Andre says.

"Alright!" Robbie huffs.

"Whatever," I mumble.

* * *

><p><span>Beck's POV<span>

We don't talk the whole day after our fight. I feel bad for trying to get Jade to quit the play, but what am I supposed to do? Every guy I've ever seen has always been afraid of Jade. Nobody had ever liked her. Only I did. I'm not sure how to handle Justin. I've never faced competition before. All I can think about is how Justin's going to be kissing Jade. Jade. Jade _West_.

I mean, what do you expect me to do? If she didn't have to be Justin's love interest, then I'd be okay with that. Well, maybe. Not really. But still!

So later, when I bump into Justin in the hallway, I'm not exactly friendly with him.

"Watch where you're going!" I hiss.

"Excuse me? You should have moved out of the way when you saw me!" he growls. We both bend down to pick up our stuff.

"Maybe you should stop daydreaming and should pay attention to what you're doing more," I suggest.

He smiles, smug. "Yeah. I actually was daydreaming about the fact that I'm gonna kiss _Jade _in the play. My bad." He smirks and picks up his last book, and walks away.

I look after him, clenching my fists. That's it. I am NOT gonna care if they kiss. I am NOT gonna try to intimidate him. I know that he's just trying to make me mad. I know he's just trying to make me jealous. Well, it's not gonna work.

I'm gonna ignore him. I'm gonna ignore Jade. I'm just gonna be totally normal.

Yup. That's what I'm gonna do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay as I said, this chapter is kind of boring.<strong>

**I'm reallllyyy sorry guys. If you guys have any suggestions, PLEASE PM me or put it in the reviews. 'Cause the ending that I was planning to put, doesn't seem too good to me anymore.**

**Well, yeah, that's it.**

**Byeee guys. And I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait.**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay guys. You know how I've disappeared. I am TRULY sorry for that.**

**But look, I have lost my long time love for Victorious.**

**I'm just not that INSPIRED anymore.**

**The reason I started writing this fanfic was because I hated how Jade always had competition and Beck never did. Jade would have to deal with Tori all the time.**

**Maybe once or twice, Beck got jealous (Although I've never noticed). But I wanted him to face the same competition that Jade had.**

**But even better. A guy who's cocky. A guy who likes Jade for real. A guy who Beck needs to even up with.**

**Sounds familiar?**

**So yeah. You get the point.**

**I'm quitting this fanfic. :(**

**Look, I know how much you guys hate it when this happens. Don't forget, I'm a fanfic reader, too! I love you guys a lot, too! Don't take this the wrong way!**

**But I can't write if I don't feel encouraged or inspired.**

**So yeah guys. I'm reallllyyyyy sorry.**

**But I'm not gonna leave you hanging.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what happened was, Beck tried his best to ignore Jade. And Jade was getting really irritated.<strong>

**So she went to Justin. She told him what was going on. Justin kissed her unexpectedly - but she didn't like it.**

**She pushed him away. She told him she wasn't interested that way and before he had a chance to say anything, she walked away. She went to go try to find Beck.**

**Who was shamelessly flirting with Meredith.**

**Y'all remember her?**

**But the only reason he was flirting with her was because he wanted to give Jade a taste of what it felt like to be jealous. She got mad once she saw them flirting.**

**Which led to a HUGE argument.**

**They broke up :(**

**Yada yada yada. This stuff is just the stuff that was supposed to happen in the next chapter. Now the stuff that I'm going to tell you know was how the fanfic was supposed to end up.**

**Then, Justin met Meredith and took a liking to her. Meredith also took a liking to him. They kissed and Beck walked in on them.**

**Remember that preview I showed you? It wasn't Jade and Justin. It was MEREDITH and Justin.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Beck realized his mistake and apologized to Jade. She forgave him and told him, "I'm gonna miss seeing you get all jealous."**

**Pretty much, Justin and Meredith ended up together and Jade and Beck STAYED together.**

**3 the endd.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know that some of you will be disappointed but what can I do? I'm reallllllyyyy sorry!<strong>

**But thanks for your support! I appreciated everything you did for me!**

**Well, goodbye guys.**

**Maybe I'll write some one-shots in the future. But for now...**

**This is it.**

**I love y'all!**

**Anyway, byeeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
